poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Makini
Makini is a female mandrill. She is Rafiki's young apprentice, chosen by the Great Lions of the Past. She is currently the Royal Mjuzi to King Kion and Queen Rani. She is the daughter of Fikiri and Kitendo. Appearance As an infant (on the cave painting) Makini's face is pink and her fur is brown. Makini is a young, dainty mandrill with grey fur covering her body with a pale gray underbelly. Towards her hands and feet are bands of dark brown fur, which are longer near her hands. This same brown fur collars her neck. Atop her head is a slightly lighter yet still dark brown fur. Her hands, feet, and muzzle are pink. Her face is grey which rims around the eyes, with blue stripes settling just underneath. On her nose and reaching towards her forehead is a large magenta "stripe", which ends just before her eyebrows. Her eyes are olive green. Her teeth, whilst petite, are sharp. Makini's overall appearance is more similar to her father while her eyes, facial features, and hairstyle are more similar to her mother. Her character reminds one of her mother, who is caring and kind. Personality Makini is a friendly, spirited, perky and curious mandrill, who is very excited about being Rafiki's new apprentice. She admires Princess Kiara and Fuli and has admitted that she is very proud of the latter. Due to her innocent nature, she is very easy to deceive, particularly if others are friendly towards her. Her excitable demeanor often leads to excessive talking, though she takes no offense to those who interrupt her. She is eager to meet and befriend everyone that she meets. She tries her best to help out in any way that she can, even though she may be frightened or not skilled enough to succeed. Makini worries about her shortcomings rather frequently. From losing her bakora staffs to running out of paint for the Ukumbusho, Makini is quick to put the blame entirely on herself or become severely overwhelmed. So long as she is offered another chance, she will do her best to rectify problems, regardless if it was her fault or not. Makini relies heavily on shwari (calm) to keep her calm in stressful situations and remind herself to calm down when she gets too excited. Trivia * Gallery Baby_Makini (1).png|Makini as a baby Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Monkeys Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Apprentices Category:Comic Relief Category:Silly Characters Category:Healers Category:The Lion King characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Kion's Adventure Team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies